


The After Party

by NoelEnough



Series: Party People [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Female Jack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough
Summary: After Valentine's Day ended worse and somehow also better than she thought, Kennedy St. Morrison is with the family she always wanted but at the cost of the only real family she had left. At the moment she feels it was worth it as she slides in perfectly with the Fake AH Crew like she was always meant to be there, but where will she fit in with this new family? Boss, second in command, or handler? Will Kennedy and the Fakes ever figure out what went wrong with her Father? Who the hell knows.





	1. Chapter 1

          It had been several days since that night, the hickeys on my chest and bruises on my hips were finally fading enough that I could wear something that wasn’t a long sweater and high-waisted jeans. Not that I minded too much, it had given me the time to go out with Jack and buy clothes to replace all those that had been left at my father’s home.

          It had been many months since I had been allowed to see the Fakes, and even longer since the last time Jack got to be ‘Mom’ so the red-haired criminal had been absolutely ecstatic at the prospect of taking me shopping and gossiping. Which was why I had taken over Ryan’s primarily black lined closet and filled it with dresses and colors. Jack took me to every place possible, anything to be with me again, any anything to gossip about Ryan.

          Which was why I was standing in the main living area of the Fake AH Crew’s hideout, staring out at the city as it rained, instead of in the conference room where they had been talking about the week’s plans. Jack made a sly comment that she had promised not to tell, and I excused myself before Ryan’s dirty glare could kill me from across the room.

          “You look every bit the boss Nathan had trained you to be,” Geoff said as Ryan’s indignant tone was drowned out by hysterical laughter in the other room.

          I looked over my shoulder as the older man approached me. They we’re doing any heisting today, so he was in jeans and a black t-shirt with a minimalist design print. He had his hands shoved in his pockets as he stood beside me.

          “I don’t know why he wasted his time doing so,” I snapped reproachfully and went back to watching the lightning approach the city as the ocean and wind currents pushed it to Los Santos.

          “I was apparently only a pawn. A whore he could trade in for safety.”

          “I know Nathan well enough to know that you aren’t just a whore,” Geoff consoled as thunder rolled. “There’s more going on here, we just need to wait for Kdin. She said she found something big and needs more time to fact check.”

          I sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

          “I know you’re getting impatient,” Geoff muttered and put a hand on my shoulder. “We’re all getting antsy, but something like this can’t be rushed into.”

          “I know,” I relented and put a hand on Geoff’s. “I just feel so useless right now.”

          “That’s why I want you to go with Rye and the Lads on a few jobs. You need to get out and do crew stuff for once.”

          “Thanks Geoff,” I smiled.

          “Besides,” the older man smiled wickedly. “Sounds like you may need time with Ryan that doesn’t involve sore hips.”

          “It’s been awhile!” I snapped as he referred to the comment Jack made that had the conference room roaring with laughter as they ganged up on Ryan for ‘hurting’ me.

          “And it’s not like I’m upset about it,” I muttered as I blushed. “He was just a little overzealous our first night.”

          “I am in no way surprised,” Geoff chuckled. “Man’s been waiting for his chance with you for a long time.”

          “Wouldn’t have pictured him as the type to wait for girls to turn eighteen,” I mused aloud.

          “Don’t let him hear you say that,” Geoff said seriously. “Jeremy accused him of cradle robbing once and spent two days in the infirmary for a dislocated shoulder and broken nose.”

          I raised my eyebrows and glanced towards the room that was now getting alarmingly loud as Ryan’s angry shouts rose over the laughter and teasing.

          “He cares about you,” Geoff muttered softly as he too waited for something to finally break in the other room. “He didn’t watch you grow through your teens with the expectation of pouncing once you were legal. In fact, I don’t think he realized his feelings were more than protective until you were around twenty-one.”

          “You talk to him about it?” I asked as I remembered him referencing Ryan’s feelings in his conversation with my father.

          “I had to,” Geoff laughed as the sound of fists slamming onto the table quieted the other room. “He was confused and having a mental breakdown. Poor guy hasn’t felt love or anything close to it in so long that it was messing with him and his work. Funniest fucking thing, sitting Los Santos’ poster child for murder down and talking about his feelings like he was a sixteen-year-old girl.”

          I couldn’t help but to laugh as I imagined the scene. My smile lingered as I remembered how I’ve spent the last few nights wrapped in his arms as he let his guard down for me to see the man behind the mask.

          I purposely didn’t tell Jack about how he was the sweetest, most loving man I had ever met. I could tell by the way that they were teasing him that they thought his anger was over his sex life being outed, but I knew that he was mad at the sheer idea of hurting me when I didn’t want it. I spent most of the last few days pulling his armor away as he opened up to me in a way that I wasn’t prepared for. Seeing him so emotionally naked was something that had never occurred to me in my fantasies. I had assumed that the tough guy was through and through, but there was a softy in there. Granted, he was a kinky softy who relished seeing me sweaty and covered in his cum, but the tender kisses and soft blushes were definitely not what I had in mind when I had daydreamed of him.

          The door to the conference room burst open as Jeremy and Gavin tumbled over each other to escape the towering man who stalked after them, ka-bar clutched in his hand as Jeremy used Gavin as a human shield.

          “He said it not me,” the terrified gymnast pleaded as he held Gavin between them. Ryan held his shoulders low and threateningly as he sized the two lads up. Jack and Michael appeared in the doorway behind Rye and looked at me and Geoff expectantly. We looked at each other and shrugged as we stayed silent and let it play out.

          “You agreed,” the angered man rumbled at the cowering men. He took a step forward and they took three steps back. I smiled as I watched the knife twitch in his hands and a smirk pull at his lips.

          “What did he say?” I asked in general. Jack and Michael furiously shook their heads as the smirk faded from Ryan’s face. There was total silence as no one wanted to repeat what had been said.

          “Well then I’m sure you deserve the business end of his knife,” I continued. “And I can’t try and talk him down if I don’t know what was said.”

          I was met with silence again and I leaned up against the wall behind me. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the windows before Michael cleared his throat.

          “Jeremy mentioned the age difference, and Gav fueled the fire by making another cradle robbing joke,” the third Lad explained as he shrunk behind the door frame, as if repeating the conversation would garner the hitman’s ire.

          I sighed and pushed off from the wall and approached the three men who were currently frozen, each side waiting for the other to move first. I patted Ryan’s arm gently.

          “May I?” I asked and motioned for the blade. He watched my carefully for a moment before handing it to me. I saw the Lads relax now that the weapon was out of the killer’s hand.

          “Don’t relax yet assholes,” I snapped and pointed the knife at them and they both froze again, like deer in headlights, as I stood between them and Ryan.

          “I’m about done being treated like a child,” I began as I stared Gavin in the eyes. He glanced quickly to Geoff for help but was met with the tip of the knife being pressed to his cheek as I made him look back at me.

          “And as such,” I said firmly at the Brits eyes dilated. “I would really appreciate it if I _never_ heard another joke about me being a child. I get it, it’s an easy button to push, but I’m twenty-five and it’s time to stop beating a dead horse.”

          I raised my eyebrows as I silently asked him if he understood. He nodded fervently, and I gave him a sweet smile before grabbing his shoulder and shoving him to the side and out of Jeremy’s grasp. The Bostonian looked around as I stepped forward, Ryan following behind me.

          “I hear you’ve already found out what happens when you press Ryan’s buttons. Why do it again?” I asked and ran the blade along his shoulder. “You like having it dislocated?”

          “No,” Jeremy said firmly as he stood up straight against my intimidation attempts. I couldn’t scare him, in fact Gavin was probably the only one I could get away with it.

          “But you still push his buttons,” I said as I leveled my gaze upon the man. It wasn’t often I dealt with someone my own size, and I felt a smile creep onto my face. “And I’m the one who gets chastised for liking it rough.”

          A low rumble of laughter emanated from behind me and I could tell that Ryan was leaving his defensive stance as a few of his joints popped as he stood upright. I could see Jeremy look between the two of us before snorting.

          “I’m sorry Rye,” the man apologized and held out his hand when I stepped away. “I got carried away with the teasing and couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

          “Apology accepted,” the taller man grunted and shook his hand.

          “Geoff would have let him kill them,” Michael murmured.

          “Maim, not kill,” Geoff corrected.

          “Why did Lil J only get teased, and I was threatened with a knife?” Gavin squawked.

          “Because you can be threatened with a knife and Lil J can’t,” I shrugged as I held the knife out to Ryan.

          “To be fair,” Jeremy smiled as Ryan put his weapon back in its sheath on his hip. “I was shitting my pants. Ryan glaring over her shoulder while she waved his damned knife around like she could kill me if she wanted to, I might have nightmares.”

          “I’ll have to work on that,” I smiled as Jack and Michael finally emerged to join the group. “I don’t want to rely on Ryan for intimidation.”

          “When won’t you have him?” Michael asked innocently.

          My brain stopped working as I tried to process the question. I had always assumed that I would make my own crew if I couldn’t keep the Saints. It never occurred to me that I could just _join_ the Fakes or any other crew. I had been taught to be a leader, to be the Boss, and for the first time the idea that I could just be a crew member crossed my mind.

          I looked around the room at the group of people who have been my family for the last ten years. No power struggle, no need to prove myself as a boss, and no need to maintain the St. Morrison name. Just a member of a crew. A member of the Fake AH Crew.

          “I don’t know,” I smiled. “I just don’t want to use him as a crutch. Gotta be able to hold my own.”

          “You did damned good in my opinion,” Geoff complimented. “You’ve always had a knack for keeping control of a situation.”

          “I’m pretty sure it’s a genetic trait,” I joked and the room laughed. I felt Ryan standing behind me and looked over my shoulder at him as he rested a hand on my shoulder. He smiled down at me before leaning in for a kiss, his hand gently squeezing before he pulled away.

          Everyone else ignored us as they started to discuss what to do for food. Thunder rumbled outside as I locked eyes with Ryan.

          “You okay?” I asked and he looked down sheepishly. “Is there anything we need to talk about?”

          “I’m fine,” he assured me as he used his hold on my shoulder to turn me to face him before it slid down my back and held me to him. “I’ve already told you my piece on the age difference and stuff.”

          “But it bothers you,” I affirmed and he rolled his eyes.

          “I was fine until they started pushing,” he explained. “Then I just got tired of arguing my point and decided to make them shut up a different way.”

          I laughed and shook my head. He was smiling softly as he looked me over in his arms. I gave him a curious look and his smile grew and turned a little lopsided as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

          “Watching you wield my knife and fuck with them was kinda hot,” he murmured and kissed my ear.

          “You sick fuck,” I giggled and tried to push him playfully but he only held me tighter as he nibbled on my ear.

          We hadn’t had sex since the first night, instead opting to spend our nights curled up and giggling well into the early morning as we talked about anything that came to mind. So my cheeks and neck flushed as he growled in my ear.

          “I’m a sick fuck?” He rumbled as his lips caused goosebumps to erupt down my back. “You’re the one who gets off on being thrown around.”

          “That is not the same as knife play,” I chuckled and he tutted in my ear.

          “I don’t want you to hold a knife to me,” he corrected. “I just like how you looked. In control and just a little drunk on power.”

          “I guess we’re both a little twisted,” I smiled as his hand slipped even farther down my body.

          “Get a room!” Geoff’s voice broke through our moment.

          I couldn’t help but laugh as Ryan jumped like he suddenly remembered that we weren’t alone. He pushed me away and a small flush broke out across his cheeks, which only made me laugh harder. He took one big step towards me in an attempt to intimidate me, again only fueling my hysterical laughter.

          “Fuck off Vagabond,” I managed to choke out. “Your mind games don’t work here.”

          “I’ll just have to figure something out,” he hissed.

          “It’ll have to be good,” I teased quietly. “The last few nights have really done a number on my fear levels.”

          Suddenly I was lifted into the air and thrown of Ryan’s shoulder as everyone watched expectantly.

          “Déjà vu, huh Kenni?” Geoff called out and Ryan’s hand slid farther up my thigh and grabbed me tightly, like he knew exactly what that thought had done to me for the last four years. He had started towards the couch, but as I remembered how well beating on his back worked before I caught a glimpse of a black grip poking out from his hip.

          My fingers wrapped around the grip of his pistol and had started to pull it out when his free hand shot over and stopped me. He froze in place and a surprised gasp filled the room as everyone waited. There was no good way for me to turn to look at him, so I kept my eyes on the gun in my hand.

          “Put it back,” his voice echoed though the room with an accompaniment of thunder from outside. When I didn’t move, he used his grip on my hand to push it back into his holster and then waited for me to let go.

          “What are you waiting for Kenni?” he asked as I refused to let go.

          “I may have gone too far and now I’m afraid that this is all that separates me from death,” I admitted and tightened my grip. His low laugh rolled through my body and gave me goosebumps.

          “Only one way to find out,” he rumbled as he pushed on pressure points in my hand to get me to loosen my grip. I tried to resist, but he knew the points too well and soon he had his gun free of my hand.

          I waited for the sensation of him throwing me onto the couch, but instead I was gently set down on my feet and pat on the head.

          “What the fuck was that?” Michael snorted, and the others began to laugh as Ryan walked off towards the kitchen.

          “That was somehow more terrifying than anything I thought was going to happen,” I gasped. The hitman looked over his shoulder, sending me a knowing look.

          “Told you I’d figure it out,” he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

          “Welcome to the Lad’s crash course in shakedowns,” Michael said dramatically as he paced around the chair we had brought to the small, empty house in the middle of nowhere.

          “You should be taking notes,” Gavin smirked as he elbowed me playfully.

          I chuckled as I leaned back on the crate I had perched upon and dangled my legs over the edge while Michael flashed me a wide grin.

          “Step One: ID your target,” he began. “Tonight we have a gentleman named Isaac Thompson. He is a member of a smaller crew that has been shoving its nose into our business. Vagabond was kind enough to catch him for us, but as he has other things to do tonight in preparation for our heist later this week, it is our job to get some information out of the little worm.”

          “What kind of information?” I asked as I raised my hand. “What have they been snoopin’?”

          “Step two,” Michael winked as he tapped his nose. “Set goals. We want to know why his crew has been steppin’ on our turf, what they plan on doing in the future, and send him running back home with a message.”

          “Don’t fuck with the Fakes,” Gavin nodded.

          “Don’t fuck with the Fakes,” Michael repeated.

          “So, how much audience participation do you want?” I asked.

          “You can step in if you have anything to add,” Michael said with a shrug. “At this point, everyone from here to Liberty City knows you’re with us, so there’s no real reason for you to stay hidden. Geoff just wanted to get you involved and get you out of the house.”

          “We’re good to go then?” Gavin piped up after I nodded.

          “Bring ‘em in Lil J!”

          Michael's voice echoed off the walls and a few moments later the door to the basement was kicked open and Jeremy led our victim for the dimly lit stairs. A smaller man, not much taller than Jeremy and built like Gavin, stared around the room with a confidence that was only surface level. I could see the fear in his eyes as he was sat down in the chair and bathed in bright light. Gavin leaned on the crate next to me as we watched from just outside the circle of light that the interrogation chair sat in.

          “How you feelin’ Isaac?” Michael grinned as Jeremy stepped back and watched with a small smile.

          “I mean, you’ve kidnapped me, so as good as I can be,” Isaac said defiantly.

          “Could be worse,” Jeremy snickered. “If Vagabond got to keep you tonight, you’d be strapped to that chair and already screaming.”

          The man’s eyes flickered to me and I raised my eyebrow at him even though I wasn’t sure he could see me in that much detail.

          “Is that why _she’s_ here?” he asked, referring to me with a hint of disdain. “You all wanted to incorporate your new plaything but didn’t want to turn her off to her new boy toy?”

          “Let’s focus on the topic at hand Isaac,” Michael quickly deflected. “You and yours have been hitting up some of our favorite banks. It’s not usually a problem, there are only so many banks in Los Santos, but it’s the little things that you guys are doing.”

          Jeremy tossed out a box that was labeled “To The Fakes” and a few bills of Monopoly money jumped out as the box hit the ground. Isaac swallowed hard but he was otherwise unshaken.

          “We also have caught wind of you guys running your mouths. Sayin’ that you’re gonna take us down one day. You, uh, you wanna explain that to us?” Michael asked as he clapped the man’s shoulder.

          “It’s not the whole crew,” Isaac said, voice wavering only slightly. “Just a couple of the guys. They think they’re hot stuff and won’t shut their mouths. Most of us don’t want trouble with the Fakes.”

          His eyes flicked around wildly and I could see him trying to calmly swallow but the sweat on his brow was telling a different story.

          “He’s lying,” I chimed in as Jeremy and Michael looked at each other to gauge their own feelings.

          “I’m telling the truth!” he snapped back.

          “They why are you acting shifty?” I asked.

          “Because I’m waiting for Vagabond to show up and torture me!”

          “If you tell us the truth, we won’t have to call him in,” Jeremy hummed. “And you won’t want to deal with him after interrupting his job. He’ll be angry.”

          “So tell us the truth, and you’ll get to leave this building on your own two feet,” Michael huffed.

          Isaac looked around the room, his eyes watching each of us carefully before moving to the next person, and after a few minutes of silence he closed his eyes and sighed.

          “Our boss is in league with the Alphas.”

          Instantly everyone in the room was tense and I felt a chill run through my veins.

          “What do you mean by that?” Michael asked.

          “I mean that we were promised money and stuff if we sided with the Alphas in this crew war they keep going on about. We haven’t gotten any details, but our boss has been a thorn in your side intentionally because he wants to look good for Oscar.”

          “So you’re telling me that you’re on the side that wants to see all of us dead?”

          The color drained from Isaac’s face as Michael and Jeremy closed in on him and he looked ready to run.

          “It’s not like you’re doing anything to help yourselves,” Isaac stammered. “All you’ve done in the face of this is kidnap St. Morrison’s daughter.”

          “Her name is Kennedy and we didn’t kidnap her,” Jeremy growled as I stiffened.

          “You’re right,” Isaac huffed. “You let Vagabond lure her into his lair and are turning a blind eye to letting a girl be used by a monster.”

          “You make it sound like I’m not already perfectly aware of what Vagabond does,” I retorted but didn’t make a move to approach him.

          “He doesn’t scare you?” the man snorted.

          “That’s all part of the charm,” I chuckled.

          “No wonder your daddy was so willing to give you up. Can’t see what’s good for you.”

          I was off my crate and across the room before he could properly react and I shoved him back into the chair as he tried to flee.

          “Say that again to my face,” I snapped as I leveled myself to him.

          “You wouldn’t know what’s good for you if it bit you,” Isaac snapped back. “Your dad was just trying to keep you safe, but you ran into the arms of a psychopath.”

          He yelped in pain as my knuckles cracked against his jaw and the fear in his eyes made an odd wave of satisfaction ripple through me as I grabbed him by the collar and made him look at me through his swelling cheek.

          “My father was selling me to a man who was going to rape me as soon as I was out of the house,” I growled. “He beat me and told me to fall in line as if I was a child. I’m not a fucking kid and can think my own thoughts. Yeah, Vagabond’s a fucking nut case, but he’s the only person in this damned city that gives me the freedom I want. Now you listen to me Isaac Thompson and listen good.”

          I picked him up out of the chair and held him in place as he watched me with wide eyes.

          “You go back to your boss and tell him to rethink his position. The Fakes are at the top for a reason, and the Alphas are in their position for a reason. You should think about what you have to lose before you get blinded by what you could gain.”

          I tossed him towards Jeremy, who was standing off to the side looking impressed as Michael gave me a gentle golf clap.

          “I’ll take him back to the pond Vagabond caught him in,” Jeremy smiled as he roughly put a bag over Isaac’s head.

          “Nicely done Love,” Gavin said as he threw an arm around my shoulder. “Knew you wouldn’t be totally oblivious, but that was bloody impressive.”

          “I was trained to be a crew boss,” I said with a shrug. “Dad taught me everything he thought I would need to know. I’ve basically been shadowing him since I was eighteen.”

          “Come on, let’s head back to the hideout,” Michael said as he mounted the stairs. “We’re done for the night and I think Geoff wants to talk with everyone before the big heist. Vagabond is grabbing the last of the getaway vehicles tonight.”


End file.
